


The pregnancy of Stiles Stilinski

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Derek cares, Jackson is helpful, LITERALLY, M/M, Mpreg, Stiles has mood swings, What would he do without Jackson, Who says I was coinscous writing it, sterek, stiles is pregnant, what I was thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Stiles is pregnant, there is a mess and Nogitsune takes advantage of it.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles pov

\- I'm what???- I asked in shock laying on a hospital bed with USG machine next to it.  
I was there with Melissa and Deaton.   
\- You must be kidding right? It's not... How... NO... It's not possible...- I was still denying thing they told me earlier.   
\- I'm sorry but I have to say she's right. I've seen this kind of cases before.- vet spoke.  
\- So I'm not the first one? Great! It makes me happier!- I groaned with sarcasm.   
\- Do you want me to tell Scott?- Melissa asked.  
\- Or Derek?- he added.  
\- NO!- I shouted. - Nobody is telling anyone anything.- I said quieter.- I have to do it myself.. But I have no freaking idea how...- I was scared.   
No. Terrified. That's the better word.- How much time I have till someone would notice?  
\- Two weeks? Maybe less.- she answered.- It's already fourth month. How you didn't know about it?  
\- I thought I was eating too much... But that explains why I have those emotional swings and want to eat chocolate, sausage and pickles at the same time. What would happened after two weeks?  
\- They'd hear the heartbeat.- Deaton responded.- It's not said it will be exactly after two weeks. It could be only two days.   
\- Tomorrow is a pack meeting.- I moaned.- And you're saying I have two days to two weeks to tell him about it before he'd find out himself?   
\- I'm surprise they didn't know already. I mean your stomach is pretty big...  
\- No shit... I started wearing bigger clothes and since the lacrosse season is over it was easy not to show that I am fat.   
Suddenly my telephone rang. I answered.   
\- Hi Sour, what's up?.... Everything is fine. My dad just wants me to stay home tonight.... So see you at the pack meeting... I love you too... Bye.- I hang up.- Okay. I... Sorry... We have a night to figure out what to do. Melissa.- I turned to her.- You've been through the same... How did you tell Scott's father?  
\- I gave him a pregnancy test as a Christmas gift.- she smiled.  
\- That's not a bad idea. Our second anniversary is in two days.- I stood up exited.- I have to go now. Thank you.- I took an USG picture and went back home.   
After doing a pregnancy test I putted it and the picture in the small box with a bow on it. The only thing I've been worrying about was tomorrow. What if they will hear something? I was standing in front of the mirror in my room. I putted one hand on my belly, second one under it and smiled. I was pregnant. I was carrying Derek's cub. 

It was 1 pm and I was standing in front of Scott's house knocking.   
\- Hey buddy.- alpha greeted when he opened the doors.- Come in.   
Everyone was in living room. Lydia was sitting on the floor, Malia on an armchair next to her. Liam, Kira and Derek were on a couch.   
\- Hey guys.- I said happily.  
\- Hi.- all of them responded.  
My boyfriend stood up to kiss me.  
\- Hi honey.- he smiled.  
\- Hi.- he leaded me to the couch and made me sit on his lap. - So what it's all about?- I asked.  
\- Is there has to be a reason for a pack meeting?- Scott asked.- I just wanted to meet you guys.   
Suddenly I felt tears falling from my eyes.  
\- Hey Stiles.. What's going on?- Kira asked.  
Sitting next to us she took my hand into hers.  
\- Nothing.- I smiled removing salty water with my sleeves.- I'm just happy to have you guys.   
\- Oh.. Stop it..- she laughed and hugged me.   
After that we've been talking about nothing for a three hours.  
\- Shhh...- suddenly Malia shushed us. Everyone stopped talking.- Can you hear that?   
I stood up and started sweating a little bit. I was trying to slow down my heartbeat.   
\- What?- I asked.  
\- Like... Like a really quiet heartbeat..- she said.  
Great.   
\- I can't hear anything.- I denied.  
\- Shhh.- she did it again.- See?   
\- You're right..- Scott finally admitted.  
\- Yea I hear it too.- Liam added.  
\- What's going on?- Derek was confused.  
I saw Lydia's sight on me.   
\- I... I don't feel good...- she said getting up.- Stiles can you take me for a walk?- she turned to me.  
\- Sure.- I said happy I was able to get out.   
We were walking for five minutes down the road when she finally spoke.  
\- How long do you know about it?  
\- Since yesterday.- I sighed. I knew she'd find out.   
\- And when do you want to tell him?  
\- Tomorrow.  
\- And others?  
\- I don't know.   
\- What month?  
\- Fourth.   
\- Who else knows?  
\- Melissa and Deaton. They helped me to find out about it.   
Lydia stopped and turned to me.  
\- I'm happy for you.- she smiled and hugged me.- Can I?- she asked.  
\- Sure.- I laughed.  
She putted one hand on my belly.  
\- That's amazing.- she sighed.   
\- How did you know?- I asked.  
\- I had a vision. Two months ago...  
\- Why didn't you tell me?- I moaned.  
\- Because I wanted you to found out by yourself. How do you feel?  
\- Scared, confused, sad, happy and mad at the same time.  
We laughed.   
\- Okay.- she said.- We can come back.   
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes I am.   
When we got back the rest was watching a movie.  
\- Do you feel better?- Scott asked Lydia when we appeared in the living room.   
\- Yes, I'm fine.- she answered.  
I sat on my boyfriend's lap.   
\- What are we watching?- I whispered to him.   
\- "In the name of the father".- he responded.  
\- I like this movie.- I admitted.

After a movie and four more hours of talking I came back home with Derek where he made me dinner and we went to sleep. I woke up at 4 am to throw up and went back to sleep. I love morning sickness. When I woke up second time he wasn't sleeping next to me. I took a gift and went downstairs, hiding it behind me.  
\- Hi.- I greeted.  
He turned around and I took an opportunity to kiss him.   
\- I know we promised each other not to buy gifts but I wasn't planning it and in some case it was made by both of us. Happy anniversary.- I smiled and showed him a box.  
\- What's that?- he asked talking it.   
\- Open it and you'll see. But first I advice you to sit down.  
As I said he did and opened the gift.   
I saw a surprise on his face as he took out a test and then a picture.  
\- Is it true?- he asked looking at me.  
\- Surprise.- I smiled.   
\- Oh my god... Stiles..- he got up and hugged me.- I love you so much.- He said before kissing me.  
\- I love you too.. Oh.. Sorry... WE love you too.   
\- What month is it?  
\- Fourth.   
\- When do you want to tell them?  
\- I don't know.  
\- But you have to know one thing. After fifth month they'd smell that you're pregnant. And because Liam and Scott are my betas they'd be really protective on you. It's instinct. You have a pup of their alpha. And Jackson called me he'll be back tomorrow so you're screwed.- he laughed.  
\- Thanks for cheering me up.- I moaned.   
\- I'm sorry.- he grinned.- What do you want to eat?   
\- Pancakes?   
\- Why not. Everything to make my favorite two happy.  
\- I'm ready.- I said suddenly.   
\- What?- he turned from cooking.  
\- I want to tell them today.- I decided.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Yes. I want to call them all here after breakfast. And Lydia knows...  
\- What? Why?  
\- Yesterday when you heard a heartbeat..  
\- It came from our baby?- he looked surprise and happy.  
\- Yes.- I smiled.   
\- Now I can hear it.- Derek went to his knees and placed ear on my belly. He turned to face it.- Hi there.- he whispered.- I'm your daddy. And I love you so much.   
I couldn't help smiling. I decided to continue the story.  
\- So when you heard it she lied she was felling bad so she could talk to me about it. I know since Monday but I wanted to surprise you on our anniversary. And she knew for like two months because she had a vision.   
\- That's our Lydia. She always knows more then everyone else.- he kissed my stomach and stood up again.- Now sit because you're pancakes are almost ready.   
We ate breakfast and I called to everyone while Derek was doing the dishes. After a while the whole pack was sitting in my living room.  
\- So can you tell us what happened?- Malia asked sitting on a couch.  
\- Shhhh..- Derek shushed her.- Listen.  
Whole room went silent and because of puppy growing in my belly some of my scents where nearly as good as the rest, so I could hear it also. The quiet heartbeat.   
\- It's the same heartbeat as before.- Scott said.  
\- I can also hear it.- Malia admitted.- Like it's one heartbeat more then it should.   
\- And now..- I moved closer to them.- Can you hear it better?   
\- Yes... Where does it come from?- Liam asked.  
\- Here..- I smiled pulling up my t-shirt.   
\- What do you mean?- he was confused.   
\- Come here.- I said and he did it.- Now place your ear here.- I pointed my belly.  
\- Stlies...- he started as he did what I've told him to.  
\- I'm pregnant.- I announced happily.- I'm going to have a puppy.   
\- We're going to have a puppy.- Derek smiled at me.   
\- Wow...- Scott was shocked.- That's great.   
\- You lied... - I whispered to my boyfriend.- You said they'll be protective but everything is normal.  
\- Wait for it.- he smiled.   
\- Maybe... - Liam started.- Maybe you need something? Are you hungry? Tell me if you need anything.  
\- See?- Derek laughed.   
\- You can call me anytime you want.- Scott added.  
Even as a true alpha Scott felt a bond and need to protect my baby,  
\- What's going on?- Kira asked.- Once when I called him at 7 pm he was angry.  
\- They feel a huge need to protect him because his my mate and his carrying a werewolf that'll be the next alpha. It's something you can't skip.- Sour wolf explained.- Wait till Jackson come back. He's a true beta which means he won't leave you even for a second.   
\- Terrific.- I sighed.- Now who wants to go for some fresh air? I don't want to stay home all day plus weather is amazing.   
It was a good time do go outside in a blouse.   
\- You guys can have some running.- I pointed at Derek, Liam and Scott.- And we're going to have some girly talk.- I laughed.   
\- Why not.- Lydia agreed.   
I saw a sight trades between werewolves.   
\- I'm in.- Malia added.  
\- Me too.- Kira smiled.   
\- Four to three. We won.- I putted on Derek's blouse.- Let's go.   
We made our way to the forest where guys could transform. They were running before us and I stayed with girls.  
\- So how do you feel?- Scotts girlfriend asked.  
\- I have mood swings. I throw up every morning and I already feel like a whale. I feel amazing.- I laughed.- I do everything for two.   
\- How he reacted?- Lydia asked.  
\- He was surprised and really happy.- said and suddenly felt sad with tears falling from my eyes.- What if he'd get bored of me. What if he only cares about the baby... I'm so fat and ugly.  
\- Oh Honey..- Banshee tried to comfort me.- You're not ugly. He really loves you.   
\- I'm just a problem..  
\- No you're not..- Malia said.  
We saw a black wolf before us.  
\- It's okay.- Kira ensure him.- Just hormones.  
The wolf didn't look convinced.   
\- Really.- I sniffed smiling.- Go run.   
He went closer so I could pet him. I went to my knees to face his blue eyes.  
\- It's okay Derek.- his head touched my belly. I stood up.   
He gave me one more look and run.   
\- See?- Lydia smiled.   
\- Did you hear that?- Malia asked.  
\- What?- I had no idea what's going on.   
Not even a second passed when I heard a loud growl and a huge wolf jumped out from behind a tree.   
\- Stiles watch out!- Malia screamed before turning into a coyote.  
Lydia and Kira appeared before me.   
Wolf stopped and started barking at my animal friend when Derek, Scott and Liam showed up next to her.  
Stranger was trying to get to me through the guard. Kira took out her sword. First I was looking at that wolf with fear but then I saw something in his eyes.  
\- Guys wait.- I said.  
All of them looked at me. I took a step to get out from Lydia's protection and went closer to him.  
Derek was trying to make me stopped by growling at me but I ignored him.   
\- God you scared me.- I laughed and everyone looked at me confused.- Why the hell did you do that?  
I kneeled before him. Derek and Scott were still growling ready to fight.  
Wolf looked at my belly.   
\- Ah, I understand. We wanted to tell you but Derek said you'll be back tomorrow.   
He came closer and tried to touch it but Derek appeared on his way.   
\- Relax, it's okay.- I said.- You really don't recognize him? I know he's been gone for a long time but come on. It's Jackson.   
Lydia and Kira looked at him with a surprise.   
\- You're right.- banshee admitted in shock.- He smelled that something is wrong.   
\- Derek you can move.- I said to my mate.   
He was still looking at the omega when Jackson's head touched my belly.  
\- Can you hear it?- I asked.  
Wolf nodded.   
\- Cool right?- I laughed.   
I got up and guys changed into their human forms. Before I could realize I saw Derek pining up Jackson to the tree.  
\- If you'd growl on my boyfriend again I'll rip you head of.- he hissed with his blue eyes.- Understood?!- he growled.- Don't you ever dare to touch him!   
\- Derek...- I started and went closer to separate then.- Derek stop it.   
He looked at me with a hate in his eyes.   
\- Please... He didn't know.- I touched him.  
\- He jumped at you!  
\- Not on purpose. Derek please. Do it for me, for us. Nothing happened. Puppy is fine. I'm fine.   
He was looking at me for a minute when he finally letted go of Jackson.  
\- Hi.- I smiled at the werewolf.  
-I'm so sorry Stiles.. I didn't know it was you... I smelled something was wrong and....   
\- It's okay Jackson.  
\- Can I?- he asked looking at my belly.  
\- Sure.- I laughed.   
I saw Derek's look when he was touching it. I could feel his anger.   
\- Honey go for a walk.- I said to him.  
\- What?- he looked at me confused.  
\- I can feel your anger. Go for a walk and go back when you'll calm down. You're making baby nervous. Can you do that for me?  
He changed back to his animal form and walked away. I sighed.  
\- Wow.- Liam seemed impressed.- I've never seen Derek so obedient.   
\- It's the safest way.- Jackson laughed.- How long are you carrying our alpha's cub?   
Before I could respond Derek appeared next to me.   
\- We have to go.- he said.- Now.  
\- What happened?- Scott asked.  
\- Someone is here. Some other wolf. Omega.   
\- I'll go fist with Kira.- alpha offered.- Liam, Lydia and Jackson will go with Stiles. Derek and Malia behind everyone.   
\- Guys relax. It's not the first time when some supernatural thing appears here and you probably forgot but I was the one who've been protecting you from dying. I can take care of myself.   
\- We don't doubt that. - when Kira said it I involuntarily touched my stomach protectively.   
I looked at Derek and our sights met.  
He approached me.  
\- Everything will be fine. I'm not gonna let them hurt you or our baby.- he whispered to me.- Let's go.- he said aloud before turning into a wolf.  
The rest did the same. We were half way home when I felt it. Something was not right. I stopped.   
\- What happened?- Lydia asked me.   
\- I... I don't know... I feel like...- that was when I moaned from pain in my head. - It's just a headache.  
\- Are you sure?- she wasn't convinced but when it heated her too. She moaned like I did before.- Can you feel it?  
\- Yes.   
We looked around to find out it was dark and we were alone.  
\- Is this...- I started but she shushed me and nodded.  
We heard a loud noise behind us so we turned around to check out what was it. When I saw it I was paralyzed in shock. All of our friends were laying on the ground dead. Tears started to fall from my eyes. She took my hand. Giant wolf stepped out from behind the tree.   
\- Stiles we have to go.- Lydia shook my hand but I couldn't move.  
The wolf was closer and closer.   
\- Stiles come on.- I just stood there.  
Animal fastened.  
\- Stiles!- Lydia screamed when it jumped at me.  
I closed my eyes with fear. When I opened them everything was normal except that Lydia was squeezing my hand and I was touching my belly protectively with another. After a minute I could hear Derek calling my name.   
\- What happened?- he asked.- Are you okay?  
I turned to face him. Neither me or Lydia wanted to talk about it.  
\- Yea.- I lied.- I'm fine. We have to get out from here.  
\- As you wish honey.- he turned back and we finally went back home.  
I felt weird with all that protection. I was exhausted so I lay down on a couch.   
\- You want anything?- asked Jackson.  
\- Relax and sit. If I need anything I will take it myself.  
\- Stiles...- Derek looked at me.  
I sighed.  
\- You can make me a tea if you want..- I smiled politely at omega.  
\- Herbal.- my mate added.   
\- Lydia.- I looked at banshee when she got out from the bathroom.- Can we talk?   
\- Sure.- she smiled.  
I got up and leaded her to my room.  
\- What do you think it meant?- I didn't have to explain.- You think that omega killed them?  
\- I have no idea but you have to relax. Nerves aren't good for a baby. Besides not every vision becomes reality. Sometimes they are just visualization of our fears.  
\- Whatever that was we have to protect them.  
\- Stiles... Maybe you've forgot so let me remind that you're pregnant. A life is growing inside you.   
\- Which doesn't mean I'm a freaking invalid. Stop treating me like that.   
I was really mad so I left the room.  
\- What's going on?- Liam asked when I was on my way to the front doors.   
\- He's mad because I care about him.- she said.  
\- You're treating me like an invalid!- I shouted facing her.- You really think I'm weak just because Derek knotted me?!  
\- Stiles.- my mate whispered coming closer to me.- Calm down.  
\- Why?! Because you're worried that something will happen to your baby?! That's the only thing you care about!   
\- You know it's not true...  
Alpha tried to touch me but I moved away.  
\- Just leave me alone.  
When I left I heard Scott saying "I'll talk to him." I got to my car and sat on driver's seat. After turning on the radio I started to cry. Moment passed as I heard doors opening and someone sat on the passenger side. I looked up to find out it was Jackson.  
\- Hey.- he smiled sadly.- Scott was supposed to be here but then he started to fight with Derek on "who will help you better" so I just came.  
I smirked and sniffed.   
\- Here you go.- he handed me a tissue.- Look Stiles... I know it's hard and hormones are awful but none of us wish you bad...   
\- How do you know?  
He took my hand into his.  
\- Because I've been through the same. Twice.  
I looked at him with shock.  
\- I know.- he laughed.- It's unbelievable but it's true and you're the first person to know about it.  
\- When?- I asked with my voice cracking.  
\- Wanna hear the whole story or a short version?  
\- Whole, please.  
He smiled.  
\- Okay... So I left Beacon Hills two years ago. You know why? Because I was pregnant and alpha from another pack was the father. We moved to California and it was amazing at first but then I started having those mood swings. One day I was happy and one day I wanted to crush my mate's head with a rock. We were fighting. A lot. One day I went to a doctor. He was just like Deaton. I found out that my unborn baby was already dead....- I saw tears in his eyes so I squeezed his hand.- I lost hope... But then it happened again and this time I gave birth to twins Rosalie and Bree. Now they're one year old and stayed with their father in California. You probably think, why I came here if I have two daughters... Derek is my alpha and I felt that something was not the same as before. I talked to my mate and we decided that I should came here for some time and do a checkout. I already called him when I was making you a tea. He said I should stay here to the end of your pregnancy, you know, to share experience and things like that. Being a pregnant man is pretty rare..- we laughed.  
\- Thank you Jackson.- I hugged him.- Are you going to tell the rest about your kids?   
\- Maybe later.- he smiled.- Ready to come back inside or to you want me to take you for a ride?  
\- Second one...- I asked.   
We changed our seat because as he said "Driving on hormones isn't the best idea." and told me to text Derek that I'm fine and we'd be back in one hour. Jackson took me to a store where we bought a really cute sleepers with "My daddy is the best" on them. After that we went to Starbucks where he ordered me something he described as "Best thing when werewolf is growing inside you, without caffeine of course.". We took it to go and it tasted like a cotton candy.  
\- By the way..- I spoke on a way back home.- Can I eat curly fries?  
\- You can but not too often. For sure you should avoid meat, salt and sugar. This drink is sugar free.   
\- Is there anything I should know?  
\- You're going to have cramps and some of them could be painful but don't be scared. They're not dangerous. At the sixth month your belly will suddenly become huge... That was funny when I fall asleep pretty flat and woke up to look like I've ate the whole Lacrosse Team.- he laughed.  
\- Thanks... For helping me and everything...   
\- You're welcome.

We came back home laughing because Jackson was telling me another story about his twins.  
\- Look guys what we got.- I smiled walking in.  
Everyone was in the living room watching TV.   
\- Where is Derek?  
\- He left ten minutes ago.- Liam said.  
\- Do you know where?  
\- Into the woods.   
\- Why didn't you stop him?  
\- He was sure that he saw that omega and he his stronger then us.   
\- I'm going.  
\- Where?- Jackson looked at me.  
\- To the forest, find him.   
\- I'll go with you.- he offered.

\- Derek?!- I called.  
We were in the middle of the woods.  
\- Derek!- Jackson repeated.   
\- What if something happened to him?   
\- Don't even think that. He's alpha. He can take care about himself.  
Suddenly my phone rang. I answered.  
\- Lydia? What happened? Okay. We're on our way.   
\- What did she say?  
\- Derek is in the hospital. He came back after we left with lot of wounds. Melissa is taking care of him.  
We made our way to my car and Jackson drove me to the hospital.   
I appeared in his room as fast as I could.   
\- How is he?- I asked Scott's mother.  
\- Pretty stable but weak.  
\- Can I?  
\- Sure.... How do you feel?  
\- Okay, look what I got.- I showed her sleepers.  
\- That's cute.- she smiled.- I'll leave you two alone.  
When everyone left I sat next to my mate's bed. He was full of bruises and blood.  
\- What happened?- I asked.  
\- I found that omega.- he smiled sadly at me.- He's gone.  
\- Did something ate your brain?  
\- What?   
\- Did you think about the possibility of him killing you?  
\- I'm alpha and....  
\- And you could ended worse than that. I don't know what I'd do without you. What we would do without you. Look what I bought..- I took the sleepers out of my bag.  
I saw a smile on his face.   
\- See? I can't imagine living without you. I don't want to imagine it. What I'd said to our baby? Your dad so badly wanted to protect you and your mom so he had a fight and died?   
\- Did you call yourself a mom?  
\- Maybe..- I whispered leaning.  
\- Do you want to have another baby in you?  
\- First you have to heal. Then we can talk.   
He moved to make me some room on the bed.   
\- Come here.  
I lay next to him and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me.   
\- I'm sorry I was shouting at you before...- I whispered.   
I could hear pounding of his heart.   
\- It's okay honey, I'm not mad.   
\- First day of me knowing that I'm pregnant and we already had a fight.   
\- We survived four months without arguing.   
\- I know..- I sighed.  
\- How was with Jackson?   
\- Great. I found out some interesting things about him.  
\- Like what?  
\- Promise me you won't tell anyone.  
\- Promise.  
\- He was also pregnant. And now he has two daughters. That's amazing right?- I looked at him smiling.  
\- Yea, right.- he kissed the top of my head.- I love you so much.  
\- I love you too.

Derek left hospital day after that. Two months passed and I still didn't tell my dad. I wasn't going to school and moved to Derek's house. I went to Deaton for a checkout and found out I'm going to have a daughter.  
Now we were laying in our bed. His head resting on my huge belly and listening to baby's heartbeat.   
\- We have to tell your dad.- my mate said exactly the same time when I had another cramp.  
\- I think she doesn't like this idea.- I laughed.  
\- She doesn't want it because you don't. Why?  
\- I'm scared okay?   
\- Don't be. I won't let anyone hurt you or her.   
\- I know...- he changed his position to face me and left a kiss on my mouth. I sighed.- Okay.... I will invite him today. But first I want you to make me a sandwich.  
I felt he was smiling against my lips. He gave me many kisses on them. He pulled up my shirt and started to kiss my neck and my belly then he kissed me back on the lips.   
\- If you weren't already pregnant I would change it   
\- What about my sandwich. Baby is hungry.   
\- Okay..- he sighed.- But I could lay here with you all day.   
-Yeah I know.- I smiled and moved to the other side of the bed.- now get up and make me that sandwich.   
He sighed and did what I told him to do.   
-What do you want on it?- he asked when we went down to the kitchen.  
-Ham, Cheese and pickles.  
-You know I can't agree to any meat.  
I looked at him sadly.   
-But I can make you some curly fries... Just call your dad first.  
-You know I hate you?- I growled.   
Yeah, growled. Even I was surprised by that.   
-I see she's taking over..- he laughed.- And I love you too.   
-I want to talk to Lydia first.  
-Whatever you want, my love.  
I came back to our bedroom and made a call.  
-Hi Stiles what's up?  
-I can't sleep.  
-Why?  
-I'm having dream like our last vision since it happened. And I'm scared that some part of nogitsune is still here.  
-How? We got rid of it long time ago.  
-I know... but I still think it's somewhere inside me. Sometimes I even see it.  
-Did you tell Derek?  
-Not yet I'm scared of his reaction. Besides for now he wants me to tell my dad about our daughter.  
-You have to at least tell Scott. He can help you.   
-I know..  
"Stiles" the voice of Void called in his head.   
-He's here..- I whispered to her in fear.   
Suddenly the whole room went dark and everything disappeared.  
"Stiles." It repeated. A demon with my face appeared before me.  
"What do you want?"   
"Let's have a deal. You'll let me take a control and she will survive."  
"She? You mean Lydia?"  
"I mean her"  
He looked at my belly.  
"What have you done to her?"   
"Nothing. Yet. I just have one thing left to do and then I'll leave you alone. At least for now."  
"Never trust a fox. Remember?"  
"Maybe you want her to do it for me..."  
"Leave her alone!"  
"Let me in!"  
"Leave her alone!"  
"Let me in and she'll live! You liked the power that I gave you!"  
"Okay."  
"What?"  
"I give up."  
"That was so easy." He laughed.  
-Stiles you still there?- I heard when everything was back to normal.   
-Wrong.- demon laughed.  
She hang up and I went back to Derek.  
-What have you been doing this whole time?-he asked.  
Void gave him his dark look.  
-You're not Stiles. Why are you here? We got rid of you...   
Void laughed.   
-He letted me in.  
-You're lying.- Derek growled and   
pinned me to the wall.  
-I don't think you want to hurt them.  
-Shut up! We beat you once we can do it again.  
-Don't you understand? I have never left. He was fighting with it. I think you should talk to him. For a moment.   
My eyes went back to normal, scared ones.   
-Derek I'm so sorry.- I started crying.- He threatened he'll do something to her if I wouldn't let him in.. Don't let him hurt her.. please..  
-Stiles it's okay we'll figure something out. Why didn't you tell me he's still in you?  
-I was too scared.. Just let him do what he wants and he'll leave us alone...   
-I love you.- he whispered and kissed me.  
-Oh that's so sweet.- the fox laughed sarcastically.   
-Shut up.- Derek growled.-What do you want?   
-I want you to take me to the rest of the pack. I want to tell them something. Then I'll leave.  
-Why now?   
-Because now I'm sure you won't try anything. 

TO BE CONTINUED (PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE IT)


	2. The dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry

-When this will end.- Derek growled again.- I'll rip your head off.  
-First I recommend you to call your friends. No tricks.- void smirked devilishly giving a werewolf his dark look.  
-What do you want to do to them?  
-Relax Sour... That's how he calls you, right?- void didn't stop smiling.  
-Don't you ever call me that again.- Hale showed his teeth and changed the color of his eyes half way turning to his wolf form.  
-Sour.- Void repeated.  
Nogitsune gave my control back saying he will be back on another pack meeting. Derek still was dangerously furious not knowing I was back.  
-Listen you piece of shit! Don't you ever think I'll let you use Stiles like that! You're nothing and we already kicked your ass so we can do it again!  
I knew he was talking to the fox but my hormones took it different way. Tears started falling from my eyes.  
-YOU ARE NOTHING.- he repeated.  
Just a second after he realized that Nogitsune wasn't there anymore.  
-Oh my god...- he gasped scared.- I'm sorry.... Oh my god... Stiles... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Don't cry.... Please don't cry.... I'm sorry honey... Please... Just.... Shit... I'm the worst...- he moved away and started walking around nervously.  
-No..- I whipped off tears from my cheeks.- It's okay.  
-No it's not.... I shouted at you....  
-You shouted at him not at me...- I reached to touch him but he moved away.  
-I said you're nothing...  
-To him. He is nothing.- I smirked sadly.  
Derek laughed shortly.  
-Will you forgive me?- he looked at me.  
I approached him locked with his eyes.  
-There's nothing to forgive sour wolf...- I putted my hand on his cheek smiling.  
-I wouldn't ever shout at you...  
-I know...  
I kissed him to prove my point.  
-Where is it?- he asked.  
-He will be back at the meeting..  
-How do you know he will leave you alone after the meeting?  
-I don't know...- I smiled sadly.  
Pack was about to get together the next day and because I was exhausted I decided to go to sleep.  
Laying in a bed with my boyfriend as the little spoon I feel asleep thinking about everything that happened last months. When I opened my eyes I was in a dark empty room.  
"Hi Stiles" the well known voice said.  
"What do you want?" I growled.  
"I want to show you some things."  
"Get off my head. I already promised you that I will let you do that last thing."  
"It's not about that... I heard Derek was shouting at you..."  
"No he wasn't."  
"He called you a piece of shit and said that you're nothing.."  
"He said that about you."  
"You don't seem sure.. Stiles you have to face it... He hates you... He only cares about his cub he didn't even want to have.."  
"He loves me."  
"Then why is he kissing that girl?"  
I looked around to the sight of Derek with mouth on some brown haired girl. I knew it's just a dream but it hurt.  
"You're lying!"  
"He was right Stiles."  
"Leave me alone!" I shouted.  
"You are worthless piece of shit!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
"YOU ARE NOTHING! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"  
"GO AWAY"  
I didn't realize I was saying it aloud but I felt Derek's arms trying to wake me up.  
Suddenly the Derek in my dream spoke.  
"He is right. I don't love you and I don't want this baby."  
-Derek don't say that...  
"You are nothing Stiles. A weak human who have to be protected all of the time."  
-You are not real.- tears started falling from my eyes.  
"I hate you."  
-You are not real!- at those words I heard my real boyfriend calling me.  
-Stiles wake up!  
"I hate you" the creature in my mind repeated over and over and I couldn't stop crying.  
-Please.... -I whispered weakly.-Stop....  
-Stiles!- Derek called again.  
That was when I finally woke up.  
-Honey...- Hale whispered worried.-What happened?  
I looked at him lost and broken.  
-Do you want this baby?- I asked.  
Derek was in shock.  
-Of course I want this baby. She's ours...  
-Do you hate me?- I cut him off.  
-What?- he asked confused.  
-Do you hate me?- I repeated.  
-No. How can you say that? I love you... Can you tell me what happened?  
I told him every detail about my dream.  
-You said you hate me...- I ended sadly.  
Derek whipped the tear off my cheek with his thumb.  
-It wasn't me Stiles.- he said taking my hand into his.- I love you and I love her. Don't you ever let someone to tell you differently.  
I smiled at him still feeling little bit insecure. He probably sensed it so trying to make me feel better he left a small kiss on my lips. I got up to his surprise.  
-Where are you going?- he asked.  
-I'm going for some water. You want something?  
-You don't have to get up. I'll bring you.  
-No it's okay. I have to pee anyway.  
Derek smirked. As I went to the kitchen and poured myself a clear liquid into a glass I heard like something hit the doors.  
-Derek?!- I called.  
No one responded. I took my iconic bat from living room.  
-Hello?!-still no sound.  
Suddenly I heard knocking.  
-Who's there?- I came to the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly I heard knocking.  
-Who's there?- I came to the doors.   
As I opened them I saw Jackson standing outside so I dropped my bat.  
-Jackson?- I gasped in surprise.- What are you doing here?  
-I was just passing by when I felt something was wrong. I called Derek but he didn't answer. So I decided to step by. Check if everything's okay.   
-It's fine.- I lied.  
-Are you sure?- he asked worried.  
-Yes I'm sure. What time is it anyway?   
-Seven p.m. - he responded.-Why?  
-Just wondering. Do you want to come in?  
"I've been sleeping for nearly half day." I thought to myself.  
-If Derek is okay with that...  
-He is.- I smiled welcomely stepping back so he could enter the hall.-Do you want something to drink?- I lead him to the kitchen.  
-Water will be okay. Thanks.- he smiled politely back at me.-I'm surprised Derek isn't already here. There's no doubt he heard me.  
-He did just give him some time.... Three... Two... One...  
That was exactly when my boyfriend entered the kitchen.  
-Is everything okay?- he asked me raising his eyebrow as he looked at Jackson.  
-Yes, everything is fine. Jackson was passing by and he thought something was wrong so he stepped by. He tried to call you but you weren't responding.- I explained.  
-You lied.- Derek stated suddenly so I looked at him surprised.- You weren't passing by.   
-Okay. You got me.- he admitted after a moment of silence.- The truth is I was away for a patrol and when I got back like minutes ago I found out I have a lot of voice messages from Lydia so I played them.   
-She told you.- I realized.- That's why you're here.   
-Stiles I...- he started.  
-Who else knows?- I cut him off.  
-She wanted me to keep it to myself so I assume it's just us...   
-And let's keep it that way.- I spoke.  
-Stiles... We can help you..  
-Please. Don't tell anyone. Everything will be alright... Just let me handle it...  
-Just promise me if whatever you're planning won't work you will let us help you.   
-I promise.   
-There is nothing we can do.-Derek spoke.- Any wrong move can hurt them.   
Suddenly I lost control laughing devilishly.   
-You can't get rid of me that easily.- the void spoke.   
-Stiles said you will be back at the meeting.- Derek growled.  
-I will... I just couldn't help but get into this little conversation. Stiles never said it but he likes the power I'm giving him.   
-You know nothing about him.- this time it was Jackson.   
-And you know? Please stop fooling around. You two know nothing.- Nogitsune smirked.- I'm the one in his head, remember?   
Jackson was about to pin me to the wall just like Derek did before but my boyfriend stopped him.   
-It won't work.- he said.- Believe me.   
-Oh no...- Void looked at them disappointed.- Please, come at me. Let's have some fun.- he smiled darkly.   
Before Jackson could do anything I approached him and twisted his arm to my dismay, making him fall on the ground.   
-Your turn Sour Wolf.-he looked at Derek, still smiling.  
"Please don't do it" I thought trying to stop him.   
-Why don't you want me to kick your boyfriend's ass?  
"Because we had a deal. You promised to leave us alone."  
-No. I promised to leave her and you alone.- he said and I didn't have a chance to protest as he threw my boyfriend into the wall.  
"Leave my head now!"  
-It doesn't work like...- he started but couldn't finish the sentence.  
"I SAID LEAVE MY HEAD NOW!"   
To my surprise it worked so I rushed to help Derek get up.  
-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...- I whispered resting my forehead on his.  
-It's okay... That's not your fault...- he whispered back taking my cheeks into his hands.  
-It's not okay... What if he will do the same to others?- I asked frightened.   
-I don't want to complain.- we heard Jackson.- But I think you broke my arm.- he laughed.   
I approached him as fast as I could.   
-I'm so, so sorry....-I helped him get up.  
-No need.- he smiled.   
I heard his bones cracked.  
-See? Everything's alright.   
-No it's not.- I disagreed.-We need a plan... I can't hurt you like that.   
Just as I said that I heard a loud deafening sound, something like squeak, just a second before everything went black.


	4. Love Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to "Love Lockdown" by Glass Animals for an inspiration to this short chapter.

When I woke up it was still dark outside and the clock was showing 10 pm. I was unconscious for nearly three hours?! I sat on the bed I was laying in with a groan and looked around to realize I was in our bedroom. I slowly got up and quietly went downstairs where I started hearing voices from. I stopped in a dark hall just before the entrance to the living room.   
-This idea is awful.- I heard Scott.-And dangerous.  
-Scott is right. We can't risk that much..- My boyfriend agreed.  
-So what are we going to do?- Malia asked.  
Everyone seemed worried as hell.   
-I don't know... Everything we thought about is too dangerous for him and baby.- Jackson spoke.  
-We can't leave it like this.- Lydia stated.  
-You're right...- Derek sighed.- Fucking foxes.- he cursed.- No offense Kira.  
-How is your arm by the way?- Liam asked.   
To my surprise Derek was the one to respond.  
-Still hurts... He throw me pretty hard.   
I couldn't believe this. I really hurt Derek even though he said he was okay."Damn it." I cursed in my mind rubbing my stomach protectively. "I can't stay here." I thought. "If I stay I may hurt him even more or someone else." I had to go. I had to find a way to get rid of this demon.   
"Deaton" I realized. "He will help me." If I couldn't be around people I loved there had to be another way and Deaton was this way. I came back to our bedroom as quietly as before and after I found a piece of paper and a pen I wrote a short letter explaining why I did this. Leaving it on bed I packed the things I most needed to a backpack and left. Driving through the dark woods I was scared as never before. What if even Deaton couldn't help me? Although I was sure about one thing. Whatever this kitsune is up to I can't let it do it. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the screen. "Sourwolf". Discard. I felt my eyes burning so much I had to stop somewhere in the middle as I started crying.

~Meanwhile 5 minutes before~ 

-Still hurts... He throw me pretty hard.- Derek said looking at Jackson.- What about you?  
-Same..- he admitted.   
-Okay so what else do we have?- Lydia asked suddenly.  
-We have nothing.- Malia admitted.- Everything we came up with is dangerous and risky.   
-There has to be a way.- Hale groaned desperately.  
-I know you're scared.-Scott said approaching him.- We all are. But we have to leave it for now...  
-I can't leave it for God's Sake!- Derek louden his voice.- He has our baby inside him and a fuckin' Nogitsune possessed him again! We have to do something!   
-Derek.- Jackson growled at him so he'd calm down.- Remember what you said to me before? Any move can hurt them. We have to wait.   
A simple tear fell from Hale's eye.  
-It's okay big guy.- Jackson approached him.- We will figure something out. Now let's check if he's awake.  
Everyone agreed it was a good idea so the whole pack went upstairs. What they found wasn't something they expected. The room was empty and a small paper was laying in the middle of it. Hale reached for it and opened something that turned out to be a letter.  
"Guys,   
I'm so sorry but I have to go. When I heard I hurt you that bad I realized I can't be close to any of you until I find a solution. Please don't look for me. I'll be back, I promise.  
I love you,  
Stiles."   
-Fuck.- Derek growled.  
-We need to find him.- Jackson stated.  
-He doesn't want to be found.- Liam remembered.  
-I know but he's six months pregnant. It's a really dangerous time for the mother. Cubs starts to kick even more and they are strong. I mean really strong. Once I even passed out and I'm not human.  
-And Stiles is...- Lydia said slowly.-We need to find him.   
They all went outside.  
-He took his jeep.- Scott pointed out.  
-Shit.- Jackson cursed.-He's not supposed be driving.   
-I'll call him.- Derek said taking his phone out of pocket.- He's not answering.  
-Has anyone have any idea of where he could be?-Jackson asked.  
-Deaton.- Scott spoke suddenly.  
Everyone looked at him like they didn't know who Deaton is.  
-How can you tell?- Derek asked.  
-He is the only person that Stiles can talk to except us.- Scott explained.  
-Let's go then.- Lydia spoke.  
-No.- Hale stopped here.-Jackson, Scott and I will go there. You guys are staying here in case he'd come back. Understood?  
-Yes sir.- Kira replied half joking.  
-Let's find Stiles.-Scott added as they get into Derek's car.  
-I hope he's there if not...- Hale started.  
-He will be okay.- Jackson cut him off.   
-I hope so... I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to him.


	5. No one's here to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how terrible it is...  
> It's not over though.  
> Inspiration comes from "No one's here to sleep" by Naughty Boy

As I got together I was back on the road. Just when I saw Deaton's clinic I felt a kick in my stomach. They were happening for some time now so it wasn't a surprise although it was much stronger than before and I hissed from pain.   
"Come on Stiles" I thought to myself "It's so close". As I got out of the car I felt another kick this time even stronger then earlier.   
-Shit...- I hissed barley standing from the pain.   
I made it to the doors and knocked just before falling on my knees. Doctor opened a moment after.  
-Stiles? What happened?- he asked helping me to get up.   
-It's back.- I whispered.  
-What is back?- he asked confused placing me on a table.  
-Nogitsune... I... I hurt Derek... You need to help me get rid of it... Please....  
-You came here alone?- Deaton seemed really worried.  
-Yes..- I responded confused.  
-Are you out of your mind?-his reaction surprised me.  
-Wha..- I started but he cut me off.  
-You're six months pregnant with a werewolf baby. It's too dangerous for you to travel alone.  
-But I had to. I already hurt Derek and Jackson. No one can be near me.... But you can help me.  
-I do but at what cost. The only way to destroy it is to turn you into a werewolf or something else.   
-Then do it. I heard you have something that can turn people.  
-It wasn't tested yet.   
-There has to be the first time.  
-Stiles I can't do it. I have no idea what will happen to you or to the baby.   
-There has to be a way....   
-First we have to check if it's still in you.   
-Oh I am still here...- kitsune smirked.   
-Why are you doing this?- Deaton asked angrily.  
-I just wanted to leave a little message for his friends...- void responded innocently.   
-He is pregnant...   
-Oh I know. That's why I choose him, so you wouldn't get rid of me that easily.   
Just after he said that Derek, Scott and Jackson appeared in the clinic all half wolfed.  
-Leave his body now!- Hale growled.  
-Or what?- void smirked getting of the table.   
-Or we'll make you.- Scott growled in response.  
-That's funny.- Nogitsune laughed.- Did you forget I'm in Stiles who is pregnant with your baby?- He looked at Derek.  
-No I didn't. But we know how to fight you.  
-I'd love to see this.   
-Stiles listen to me. -Jackson approached me.- You have to take him over. Take back control. As you did before.   
-Pathetic.- Kitsune just laughed.  
He came closer to Jackson and throw him with all of his strength.   
-Who's next?   
-Stiles...- Scott spoke.- I know you can do this. Just focus... please...   
He approached the werewolf and gave him a hard kick.  
-And you?- he turned to Derek.-  
What do you have?  
He knew that words wouldn't bring me back so he did the only thing he thought about. He approached me and kissed me as he did the first time we confessed to each other.  
I didn't know how but that kiss gave me some sort of strength.   
"Get out of my head." I thought quietly.  
Kitsune pulled away from my boyfriend and pushed him hardly.  
-It doesn't work like that.- he said.  
"I SAID LEAVE MY HEAD NOW"  
-You did it before and it didn't work.  
-But it will now. Believe me.- Derek groaned from the floor.

-A moment ago-  
-What are we gonna do if we will find him?- Scott asked as they were driving to Deaton.   
-We need to make Nogitsune leave.- Derek said simply.  
-But how?  
-I think I know..... I read about but I didn't think it'll help.- Jackson spoke.- When kids starts to kick harder they also give their mother some stronger powers... In Stiles' case it's healing..  
-So... You're saying that Stiles is some sort of werewolf?- Derek asked.  
-Sort of... but just temporarily.  
-Than why Nogitsune is still there? It can't be a kitsune and a werewolf at the same time.  
-Because Stiles is not really a werewolf. But when she will give him some strength he will be able to banish it on his own. We don't know if she's already kicking hard enough though.   
-This is so stupid that may actually work.- Scott spoke.  
-It doesn't make any sense to me either but Stiles is pregnant so everything can happen. 

"I SAID LEAVE MY HEAD NOW!!!" I shouted even louder.  
-You....You... can't...- Nogitsune started to feel weaker to it's surprise.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME LEAVE ME AND MY BABY ALONE!!!!!!!!!!"  
I felt like a really warm feeling inside and then I felt so weak I couldn't stand on my legs so I collapsed. Fortunately Deaton caught me.   
-What happened?- I groaned from a terrible headache.   
-She saved you.- Derek answered getting up and approaching me.  
I looked at him confused.  
-It turns out she gave you some powers. That's why you could fight him and won.-he explained.  
-This is crazy.- I laughed softly.   
Everything hurt.   
-I'm...I'm sorry I left...- I looked at him.-And I'm sorry I hurt you.... all of you... I....  
-Shhhhh....- he cut me off and hugged me before my panic attack started to kick in.-It's okay. Everything will be alright.... Just focus on my heartbeat.... no one will hurt you anymore....   
-I love you...- I whispered to him.  
-I love you too.


	6. Not a chapter

Hey guys it's a little update.  
Sorry I haven't been posting lately but my job is making me tired and I've been having a terrible headache for past week.

The good news is I get myself together and I'm working on next chapter (which will be the ending btw).

Thanks for reading and patience!


	7. The ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUICK NOTE PLEASE READ  
> Because it is more common and because one of the readers asked me to I decided to use "" instead of "-" in dialogues.  
> Hope you'll enjoy the ending

Being a teenage mom can be hard but when you're a teenage father who gave birth to your child can be as hard. After we told the Sheriff about whole situation he was mad because we didn't come to him for help but when we presented whole situation he was just happy that we're all alright. Now I was still living with Derek, my father visiting us every free time he had. Jackson was here as often as him, helping me to get through the last months, even after childbirth he was helping with the baby. He was so close with her that his mate Peter with both Rosalie and Bree, decided to move to our town.   
Three years after I gave birth to the most beautiful child in the world I was laying in bed with my boyfriend.   
"Good morning." He smiled looking at me and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
"Good morning." I smiled back. "What time do we have?"  
"It's nine a.m." He responded.  
"And Claudia is not up yet?" Just as I said that we heard a soft footsteps, creek of the bedroom doors and felt a shift on our bed.  
"Dad!" she shouted happily to Derek. "Dad look! My teeth are growing!" She smiled showing her small fangs.  
Claudia turned out to be a werewolf just like Derek. She also got from him eyes and smile, but I gave her my hair color and nose. She was also as stubborn as me.   
"That's great princess." Hale smiled . "Show them to Papa."   
"Papa look!" She shouted again, this time smiling at me.  
"You're growing so fast honey." I sighed smiling. "Today we will have guest for lunch." I announced.  
"Will Uncle Jackson come?" She asked hopefully.  
"Yes he will pumpkin. Everyone will come. Uncle Jackson with Peter, Bree and Rosalie, uncle Scott, aunt Malia, aunt Kira, aunt Lydia, even uncle Liam and grandpa."  
"Grandma Melissa?"   
Because Claudia didn't have a real grandma we decided to ask Melissa if she'll be one for her.  
"Also grandma Melissa... so maybe you want to help your dad in a kitchen today?"  
"YES!" she shouted happily.  
"Okay so go get dressed and I'll join you there." Derek smiled.  
Without thinking she run to her room.  
"I'll do the cleaning." I said moving closer to my boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.  
"You're the best.." he admitted. "I love you."  
"I love you too."   
Getting up and preparing lunch took nearly 3 hours and we were ready a seconds before the first doorbell rang.   
"So where is my grandchild?" my dad asked after greetings.  
"I'm here grandpa!" She shouted from the kitchen and run to hug him.  
"What did you do today?" He asked picking her up.  
"I was helping papa with cooking!" She announced smiling. "And look!" She showed her teeth "My teeth are growing!"  
"That's great! You'll be the strongest werewolf just like your dad."  
"I know!" She admitted jumping off him.   
"She's growing so fast." he said to me.  
"I know right?" I sighed.  
"How are you guys doing?"  
"Pretty well actually. We help each other and Jackson is helping us also."  
"If you're ever need anything just call me."  
"I know dad. I will."   
After a moment there were another doorbells announcing guests. When every one was there we all sat to lunch, talking and laughing like nothing bad have ever happened in this town. When we finished our meal and kids went outside to play Derek suddenly stood up.  
"Attention everyone!" He rise his voice. "First I want to thank you all for coming!"  
"Free food is always the best." Jackson joked.  
"Can't argue with that." My boyfriend smiled. "Past years were pretty tough but thanks to you guys we made it. Living in this town wasn't simple even for a moment but now I can say I don't regret anything. I have the most beautiful child.." Jackson coughed reminding that his kids were the most beautiful. "Okay one of three." Derek corrected. "And I have the most handsome guy as my boyfriend and her father. Stiles you're the light in my life and I don't know what I would do without you. So..." he stopped before he reached into his pocket kneeling on his right knee in front of me. "Mieczyslawie Stilinski.." he started opening a small black box with a silver ring in it. "Will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He asked.  
I was so happy I felt me eyes started getting wet. I stood up moving my chair aside.  
"Of course I will you dummy." I cried smiling.  
He got up to his feet and hugged me tightly before he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me like tomorrow wasn't about to come.   
"But don't you ever dare to call me by my name again." I said after we pulled away.  
"I promise." He responded still smiling.  
Everyone was now clapping wishing us the best and hugging, one after one. The rest of the day went off by lots of wedding talk and I never letted go of Derek's hand.   
Our wedding was few months later in a kirk and it was the happiest day of my life. For now on everything was perfect.


End file.
